A cable in an electrical connector currently used in the industry is generally soldered to a surface of a circuit board by surface-mount technology (SMT), and therefore after the surface of the circuit board is soldered to a conducting wire, a soldering end of the conducting wire inevitably obviously protrudes from the surface of the circuit board. Therefore, two protruding portions protrude from a position that is on a surface of a metal shell outside the circuit board and corresponds to the soldering end of the conducting wire, and reserve the soldering end of the conducting wire. However, in this way, the thickness of the entire metal shell is increased, thereby increasing the thickness of the electrical connector, which is unfavorable to design a miniature, light and thin electrical connector. As the current connector is increasingly light and thin, to prevent the metal shell from being excessively thick, a position that is on the surface of the metal shell and corresponds to the soldering end of the conducting wire is provided with an opening, so as to reserve the soldering end of the conducting wire. However, in this method, the soldering end of the conducting wire is exposed from the metal shell, so that the metal shell cannot shield signal interference from the soldering end of the conducting wire, which affects signal transmission quality of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.